The Beginnings
by Soapp
Summary: Prequel to Pieces of A Mosiac. Following Clow and Yuuko's travels. Will incoperate Alice's (OC) background and their connection to Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: Ship Bound

**Note: Looking back on my work, I realize that I have created a plot so confusing that even I am confused. To continue on the path that I have chosen for this story, I believe it is necessary for me to create a better background so that this story is more understandable. These chapters will hopefully help anyone who is confused I am also going to re-edit the story to make sure that there are no discrepancies in the story plot. Forgive me, this story is indeed a long one; I hope can make it worth your wait.**

**Chapter 1: Ship Bound **

**Clow Reed**

"You are a special child," he said.

"I am," I responded.

"You will make me proud," he stated, walking back into the house.

I turned to my teary-eyed mother.

"Don't cry, will visit you often," I promised.

She pulled me into a tight hug and I responded by holding her gently.

Time had made her frail.

"Promise me you will write no matter how far you are," she said.

"Of course," I said letting her go.

I gave her a wave as I walked away from the comfort of my home.

"Are you ready?" asked a voice appearing from the shadows.

"Of course," I said staring ahead.

"It's normal to be upset," she stated

"I am fine," I lied.

Yuuko sighed, "Stubborn as ever."

We walked in silence to the harbor.

"There is no going back," she said as we arrived.

"I know," I responded.

The ocean wind was strong and unwelcoming.

"We still have time to use a different type of transportation," she said.

"Yuuko," I said warningly.

"Fine, let's find the captain," she said sourly.

A short fat man hobbled over to us.

"Ping," I greeted.

"The boat is almost ready sir, we will be sailing in five minutes," he explained.

I nodded in response and we followed him onto a large trading boat.

"Of all the ways we could have travelled," she hissed into my ear.

"Yuuko," I warned again.

"Don't take that tone with me," she snapped.

The boat was packed with larges boxes containing tea, spices and items that people in Europe took interest in.

The whistle pierced my ears forcing my attention to the other passengers

Yuuko smiled deviously at the crew members who were blatantly gawking at her.

She pointed at a crew member and beckoned him closer.

"Y-yes mam?" he asked enthusiastically.

"My brother and I would like to be shown our quarters," she said.

"This way," he said.

He had a skip in his steep as directed us to our lodging.

"Is there anything else I can do for you? My name is Ah Shin" he asked.

She winked, "I will let you know Ah Shin."

He saluted than took his time leaving the room, staring at her as he let himself out.

"Brother?" I asked, grumpily.

"It is not looked upon greatly for an unmarried man and women to be travelling alone together," she replied.

"Right," I said, taking a look around the cabin.

For the type of lifestyle I was accustomed to the cabin was small, and could barely fit two mats.

Yuuko took placed her belongings on one side and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"I would say it could be worse, but how could it possible get any worse?" she complained.

"Just be grateful that we have lodging and a safe passage," I responded placing my belongings next to hers.

"We should have used magic," she said.

"You know very well why we cannot," I replied.

"We wouldn't have gotten caught! You don't have enough faith in yourself, Reed," she said.

"Call me by my first name," I said, changing the subject.

"You are talented magician Clow," she said.

I looked at her, she stared at me seriously.

"You are no less talented," I replied.

"You know that is not true, you are on a different level," she said.

"I have been exposed to different types of magic that is all. I am sure that if you had been raised as I had you would be even greater," I said.

"You have a gift Clow. Your potential passes the law of magic itself!" she cried.

I looked at my hands.

"I don't see anything special….," I said looking at her, "I am flattered by your praises but I am not as great as you make me."

She frowned and made herself comfortable on the mat.

"The New World," I said, changing the subject.

"I don't see what is so new about it," she responded, "its not like a mass of land was created magically out of nowhere."

"New to us," I rephrased.

"What do you think we will find there?" she asked, rolling over to look at me.

I tried to ignore the suggestive pose she was in and looked away.

"There is not one person or a group that can possible know everything. While we have witnessed the magic from East and the popular magic in, what I guess is the middle, we do not know the type of power these people from the very west possess," I said.

"You think the natives can teach us something new?" she asked.

"Exactly… also, you need to sit-up properly," I said, blood rushing to my face.

She laughed, "Still so innocent," she replied sitting up.

…

The boat rocked furiously back and forth, the waves making violent sounds as they crashed into the boat.

"Clow please," Yuuko demanded.

"You are perfectly capable," I said, rejecting her tone of voice.

"REED!" she cried angry.

"YUUKO!" I yelled over the sound of the crashing waves.

She looked taken aback; her eyes widened with shock.

She turned away with a hurt look.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I am so sick of the boat!" she cried stuffing her face in the pillow.

"Do you think that I am not?" I asked.

I could feel my anger rising.

"You don't understand!" she cried.

"What do I not understand? I have been on this boat with you for the last month!" I cried.

"You don't understand my feelings at all!" she cried.

The cabin area became unbearable stuffy and without hesitation I went to the deck.

The crew members we running around the deck frantically trying to keep the boat above water.

"Sir please go back inside, this is no weather for a man like you," scolded one of the crew members.

_Go back into the cabin with that unstable woman? I will take my chances out in the storm._

"Let me help you," I said.

He gave me an odd look than ordered me to raise the left sail.

I did what I was told and after another ten minutes the storm passed.

"Thank you sir," said the crew member.

"It was no problem, please call on me in the future," I responded.

I needed distance from Yuuko. Cabin fever would break our friendship apart.

Flashes of the hurt look on her face crowded my mind.

I walked over to the edge of the boat and tried to clear my mind with the ocean breeze.

…

I hadn't expected the silence to last as long this long. It has been nearly a week and she refuses to utter a word to me, let alone acknowledge my existence.

I noticed that Yuuko now spent more time on the deck rather than locked away in the cabin.

I wanted to act as if I didn't care but I felt angry and almost betrayed as I watched her interact with the sailors.

It wasn't like they were bad people; I just couldn't stand to see her act sweet around others when she treated me so coldly.

Yuuko had nearly member of the crew under her spell.

I also took notice that Ah Shin seemed to be everywhere she was.

The word Siren often came into my mind as I watched the crew serve her very whim.

"Are you okay with all of these men fawning over your sister?" asked an older sailor.

I could only stare at him.

"That is a scary look you have on right now," he responded.

I was shocked at his response.

Were my emotions so clearly read?

I was displeased at the thought of Yuuko enjoying my discomfort.

"I can have a word with the captain if it would make you feel better," he offered, "but you must also speak with your sibling."

"Speak with my sibling," I repeated, staring in her general direction.

"Are you too fighting?" he asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I muttered.

"You must be close to one another, most siblings don't care what happens to one another," he commented.

"She is entirely unreasonable, blaming me for problems I cannot control" I complained.

"All women are unreasonable; it is in their nature," he explained.

"How am I supposed to deal with these unreasonable expectations and demands?" I asked.

"You must first understand what she wants," he said.

"How will I know what she wants?" I asked.

"You don't, that's the catch," he said with a laugh.

I stared at him until he stopped.

"Take it easy boy, there isn't a man alive that can say he truly understands a woman's feelings," he said.

"What am I supposed to do then?" I asked.

I placed my hands together and looking at him pleadingly.

"What men fail to do… ask her," he suggested.

"That's it. That is an old man's advice!" I cried.

He patted me hard on the back causing me to stumble forward and walked away without saying another word.

"Wait!" I called after him.

He didn't respond and disappeared among the crew members.

I momentarily caught Yuuko's gaze and noted that she looked away first.

I wanted to believe that I wasn't the only one who wanted to make up and took belief as motivation.

"Yuuko," I called, walking forward.

The crew members scattered away at my presence.

Even as I approached her she refused to look in my direction.

"Sister," I greeted again.

"You are no brother of mine," she muttered.

"Madame, that is no way to talk to your older brother," quietly protested a crew member.

I almost smiled knowing what her response would be like.

"I will talk to him and _any_ man, any way I want!" she cried.

She turned the man and I could see her closed lip smile, "do you have a problem with that?" she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"No Madame, forgive me!" he begged dropping to his knees.

"Stand up and leave. All of you leave, I am going to speak privately with my sister," I ordered.

The crew members scattered like flies around the boat leaving us with a large isolated parameter.

"That was almost impressive," she praised, still looking away.

"Yuuko, forgive me," I pleaded quietly.

She turned to look at me and for a moment she almost looked vulnerable.

That gentle look vanished so quickly into triumphant smirk, but I held firmly onto the belief that she did care.

"I guess, this time only, I will overlook this," she said with huff.

I opened my mouth to argue but I couldn't find the words and closed it shut.

I would never understand a woman's feelings.

….

Yuuko was more affectionate after I had apologized.

It wasn't as if she told me nice things but the insult rate was at an all-time low.

To my pleasure she also stopped attracting the large crowed of followers and there were a handful of faithful crew members that would forever be captivated by her existence.

Yuuko was also more physical than before.

She confessed that the sounds of the waves crashing into the bought released this fear that she couldn't address.

The further we progressed into the ocean, the larger the waves became. As a response to this, she was almost at my side, holding onto my arm.

It was awful to admit I liked this vulnerable side of Yuuko.

…

I couldn't help but stare at Yuuko how was standing beside me with her eyes closed.

The gentle breeze made her hair move, with the sun shining down on her, she looked like an angel.

How had I failed to notice this for all of years we have known each other.

I shock my head, Yuuko was my travelling champignon and best friend, _noting else._

Suddenly the sky was dark and without time to react the boat was hit with the largest wave we had encountered.

The force of the wave forced Yuuko and I to the other side of the boat.

"Mrs Clow, please go back into the cabin," begged Ah Shin.

I nodded and led Yuuko back into the safety of the cabin.

As soon as she looked comfortable I stood back up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her voice rising higher than normal.

"They need as many men as possible," I explained.

"Please don't leave me," she said so quietly I almost couldn't hear her.

Her pleading eyes were hard to ignore.

"I will make this storm end soon," I promised.

"Promise me you will come back!" she cried.

"I will," I vowed.

I left the cabin without looking back.

The moment I steeped out of the cabin I was immediately sweep to the other side of the boat.

This was the worst storm I had ever encountered.

I took hold of the railing in a sad attempt to hoist myself back up.

I looked around and to my dismay noticed that all the other crew members were struggling as much as I was.

"What can I do!" I hollered.

"Hold on for your life!" cried Ah Shin in response.

I didn't need to be told twice and for about ten minutes I remained in the same spot.

The storm didn't pass or settle and I noticed that there was crew members were struggling to hold on.

The boat began to start spinning in circles.

The speed of the boat felt unnatural and I started to wonder if this could be caused by magic.

An oncoming wave that nearly covered the sun, told me that my intuition was right.

I looked around, could I do magic this blatantly open?

The sailors were hanging onto the railing for their life and seemed to pay attention to no one but themselves.

"Someone is causing this spell," I thought aloud.

I closed my eyes and tried to locate the source of the magic.

The source was faint, meaning it was faraway, but the intensity of the magic told me that there was more than one individual, maybe a group enacting the spell.

I breathed out and thought of a counter-spell that could end this violent storm.

I could feel my thought process drift away and my sight became hazy.

My grip loosened on the railing and I feel forward, crashing down on the floor.

The impact brought back my awareness.

I opened my eyes and the storm was over.

I stood up and looked around.

The entire crew was silent and staring intently in my direction.

"Are you alright Sir?" asked a sailor.

"I am fine, did we lose anyone?" I asked.

He shook his head.

I noticed that his hands were trembling.

"Are you alright?" I asked moving closer.

He instinctively moved back a step.

I was confused and offended by his actions.

"Y-you were glowing," he stuttered.

I internally kicked myself.

"You are a magician aren't you?" stated another crew member.

I placed my hands up, "I am a trader, nothing more. The storm must have made you hallucinate," I said, with a smile.

Ah Shin came forward shaking his head, "the middle of the boat was shaking… you were the only one there," he said.

"This is nonsense," I said beginning to raise my voice, "I left the safety of my cabin to lend a hand and this is gratitude I get?"

"Now, now fellas!" cried the Captain stepping in, "the waves were large and the boat was spinning, instead of worrying about hallucinations let us celebrate our survival… what do you say men?"

There was an overwhelming cheer and I repressed my relief.

"I need to check on my sister," I said, excusing myself.

I walked quickly back into the cabin before I would be subject to further questioning.


	2. Chapter 2: Relationship Breaking Secret

Chapter 2: Relationship Breaking Secrets

**Yuuko**

The boat swayed violently tossing me from one side of the cabin to the other.

Clow had forbid the use of magic during this horrendous journey.

"It is too dangerous," his voice replayed in my mind.

Tears formed on the side of my eyes and for about the fifth day consecutive day in a row, I was at the edge of a nervous breakdown.

The storm ended as quickly as it had come.

I whipped the tears away knowing that he would return soon.

"Yuuko," he called softly as he entered the cabin.

His voice was gentle but I found no comfort in it today.

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving closer.

I wanted to throw another tantrum, but we had recently made up, and I didn't want him to resent me.

He asked again, when I didn't respond.

I didn't want to lie, but I couldn't find the courage to say it either.

"Why can't you enchant this cabin?" I asked.

I hated myself for choosing this path.

"You know why Yuuko," he responded.

"You always leave me in here, I want you to enchant it," I demanded.

"Are you really that upset by the rocking?" he asked.

There was a hint of annoyance in his voice

"Despite my personality, I am still a lady," I responded.

He scoffed.

"It's the truth!" I cried.

"I understand that you like living in a certain fashion but we are not home anymore," he said.

"You don't understand anything, Clow is an idiot!" I cried standing up.

Clow grabbed my wrist pulling me back down.

"What is it that I don't understand?" he asked, his eyes pouring into mine.

His tone pushed me close to the edge.

"You don't understand my feelings at all," I said again, my voice rising.

I knew I was being unreasonable but I couldn't stop it.

"You said this before," he said, his voice matching mine.

The look in his eyes terrified me and broke my heart all at the same time.

I had known Clow since I arrived in China many years ago and all this time he had gently dealt with me. I have been always spoiled by his treatment, no matter how badly I acted towards him; he would forgive and comfort me.

**I took it too far this time; he resents me now, doesn't he? **

I covered my eyes; I couldn't stand to see the look he was giving me.

He would leave me alone, like he had the last time we had fought, expect this time he wouldn't come back.

When the cabin grew silent I let myself cry. I kept my hands over my eyes; I didn't want to see the cabin with him gone.

"Yuuko," said sad voice.

My heart stopped momentarily before it speed rapidly.

"You didn't leave?" I whispered.

"Have you been crying alone this whole time?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and peeked through my fingers.

Clow looked upset.

I closed my eyes again when we made eye contact.

"Why are you so upset?" he asked.

My face colored red with embarrassment and shame.

"Don't hide from me," he said, gently pulling my hands away from my face.

His facial expression made me want to crawl in to a hole and never come out.

"We have known each other since we were young, you can talk to me," he continued.

"I am scared, it makes me scared, I want to get off of this boat!" I cried.

"What are you scared of? Why haven't you talked to me about this before?" he asked.

He looked angry.

"I thought I would be fine, but I am not, get me off of this boat," I demanded.

He inched slowly closer as if were a wild creature.

"Aren't we close friends?" he asked.

"You're my only friend," I admitted quietly.

"Can't you tell your only friend why you are so upset? I can't do anything if I don't know what the problem is," he replied.

I hated how rational and levelheaded he was all the time.

A storm of memories flooded my mind.

"I-I can't," I said, looking down.

I resisted the urge to cry.

My face was titled up again.

"Don't look away from me," said Clow, looking serious.

"Why are you so persistent?" I asked, grumpily.

"I cannot leave this cabin knowing that you cry every time I am away," he replied.

"You're treating me like a child!" I cried defensively.

"Why won't you open up to me?" he asked, his voice rising.

"I don't know how to!" I responded.

"You always shut me out and than you get mad at me for things that I don't understand. How am I supposed to understand if you don't explain it to me? I am a magician not a mind reader!" he cried.

His words hit me at my core.

"I know," I said tearing up, "I know I blow up at you and treat you horribly. I keep waiting for you to get sick of me and leave. I don't understand why haven't you left me, I am no good."

"If you were a man, I would have knocked your lights out by now," he said.

His hands were balled together and his face was red with anger.

"You are finally sick of me, aren't you?" I asked.

His hands moved closer and I flinched.

"Why did you move away?" he asked.

He had no visible sign of emotion on his face.

"I-I,"I couldn't answer properly.

"I would never hurt you Yuuko!" he yelled.

He turned away and placed his head into his knees.

The room was silent.

"Clow," I called out.

"What?" he asked out of his knees.

He was sulking.

"You were cool for a second there," I said.

"Really?" he said lifting his head up.

I couldn't help but smile.

Remembering that he was still upset with me he placed his head back down.

"Wait!" I cried, "I am sorry. I know you would never hurt me Clow… It's because you have always treated me so well, I don't want you to think of me any differently," I explained.

"Why would I treat you any differently," he asked, his head still in his knees.

Maybe it was better that he wasn't looking at me.

"I have hidden many things from you. I created a lie so strong that even I believe that it is the truth. I am afraid Clow, I am afraid that you will hate me and you will leave me alone," I tried to explain.

His head rose from his knees.

"What do I have to do to make you believe that I would never leave you alone!" he cried.

"Y-your angry," I stated.

"Of course I am!" he cried, "You treating me worse than a stranger, you're treating me as if I were your enemy."

"I- I don't want you to hate me" I said again.

"What could you have done to make me despise you?" he asked.

"I am dirty, I am not good anymore," I said placing my hands in my face.

"Stop saying that!" he yelled. "I won't forgive anyone who talks bad about you, even you, I won't forgive you."

I started to cry again.

"Your too good to be by my side. I don't deserve such a good friend," I responded.

My hands were ripped away from my face.

"Ow," I complained at the force.

"I will charm you into telling me," he threatened.

"You said you wouldn't use magic on this trip," I snapped.

"I'll make an exception," he retorted.

"You wouldn't dare," I said confidently.

"You don't know what I am capable of," he said, with a glint in his eyes.

"Your serious," I asked.

I couldn't underestimate someone as powerful as him.

"It's not that I don't want you to know, it's that I can't say it out loud," I said quietly.

"I didn't want it to come to this but I am capable of looking into your memories," he said.

I opened my mouth than closed it again, I didn't know how to respond.

"Your scared of me, aren't you?" he asked, moving back.

I reached forward, stopping him from leaving.

"I'm not. I am just nervous, but I want you to know what I am too afraid to say out loud," I said.

He smiled.

"Come closer," he beckoned.

"Aren't we close enough?" I asked, my cheeks reddening.

"I have to be in physical contact with you for the spell to work," he explained.

I inched forward and held out my hand.

He grabbed my hand and pulled close to his chest.

"Clow!" I objected.

"I have never tried this spell before, I am not certain of what will happen," he explained.

"That doesn't make me feel better," I commented, shifting into a comfortable position.

I never noticed the height gap between us. Clow was always so meek and quiet I always felt that I reigned over him.

Clow was sitting straight up and I sat between his legs, leaning on his chest like a child.

"I should lock the door," he said in a chipper mood.

"You sound too happy this," I complained.

"Of course I am! You are trusting me with something important," he said, as he locked the door with his magic.

Clow's heartbeat began to rise as magic emitted from his skin.

I felt safe and warm sitting with Clow and slowly I let my eye close.

…

A tall man with long hair tied into a ponytail lead a beautiful fair lady with silky black hair into a small house.

It took me a moment to recognize the man and woman as my parents.

I followed them into the house.

"Father? Mother?" I cried out.

There was no response.

I listened for their voices and followed them into a smaller room.

"My daughter is truly the most beautiful child in all of Japan," commented Mother.

"Your wrong," said Father, "_our _daughter is the most beautiful child in the entire world."

I walked further into the room, to see my younger-self laughing.

It then dawned on me that I was seeing my own memories from a distance.

I looked around, "Clow?" I called.

There was no response.

My heart sped up; I didn't want to go through this again, alone.

"Do we have to move?" asked my younger self.

"When are arrive in China you will have all the toys and goodies you can ever imagine," said Mother.

"But I like it here," she responded.

Father went one knee.

"Father has found a good paying job in a port town. We can all be together," he explained.

"You mean you can be home more often?" she asked.

"I will be home every night," he promised.

"I don't know how to speak Mandarin though," she said looking down.

"You will pick it up soon enough," reassured Mother.

She smiled.

I blinked and found myself at the docks.

"Ichihara," called tall thin man.

"We are here," father greeted.

The tall man came forward to greet him.

"Yamato," the tall thin man said placing his hand out.

Father shook his hand and followed Yamato onto the boat.

My heartbeat decreased as I watched my family board the ship.

I closed my eyes wanting it to end here.

When I opened my eyes I was already on the boat.

"No," I whispered.

I thought about closing my eyes but seeing my parents kept them open.

"This way Ichihara family," beckoned Yamato into the cabin.

I followed them inside and watched Yamato explain the details of the journey.

My hands formed into fists as every word left his mouth.

I could help but begin to curse.

I suddenly found myself in darkness.

The memories were on fast-forward giving me no chance to recuperate.

"Yuuko, wake up," hissed father.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting up.

"Hush my child," he said, covering, her mouth.

"What's going on?" whispered Mother.

"You need to hide. Take Yuuko and go, get off of this boat," he said.

Father grabbed her and Mother and held them into a tight hug. He kissed Mother than kissed my younger-self on the forehead.

The silence was broken.

"Kill the man!" Yamato commanded.

"You must come with us," pleaded mother.

"You won't survive if I do," he said.

"Dad," she cried nervously.

"I love you two more than anything, be safe, survive," he commanded pushing into a hole in the cabin.

The moment we crawled through light filled the cabin.

"Where are the woman?" asked Yamato.

"I won't let you take them," Father responded.

I tried to pick up anything I could use to throw at the men.

"Father!" I cried.

I quickly realized that I could hold anything, as my body was transparent.

I watched my father struggle and fight, I wanted to stay with him but my I was forced move along where my younger body was.

While I was disturbed at the sight of my father being killed, this scene had replayed in my mind so often I was not in shock.

I felt numb and useless, as I could not do anything for my parents.

Tears flowed down Mother's eyes but she looked serious and determined.

"Your father sacrificed his life so that we could live. We will get off of this boat," she said.

"How will we get off?" she asked.

Mother looked around.

"Ichihara-san, Ichihara-chan, come out! We just want to talk. We mean no harm. We promise the brothel will be nice," called a crew member.

"Men will pay lots of money to bed you, you will live the luxury life you have always wanted," said Yamato.

Mother looked furious and scared.

"Where do they want to take us?" she asked.

Mother looked down at the younger me.

"I won't let them take you away," she vowed.

She looked confused.

Mother looked around and found two pieces of wood.

She passed on to her.

"Take this Yuuko. If anyone comes near you, hit them until they are dead," Mother ordered.

"Dead!" she cried.

"Do what I tell you!" commanded Mother.

"I hear voices over hear," said a man's voice.

Footsteps grew closer.

Mother gripped her board.

At the sight of another person, Mother lunged forward and continued to bash the wood against the man's head until he fell.

My younger self backed away.

I watched as Mother killed another man.

The third man however was strong and managed to take hold of her.

He cussed and slapped mother.

I ran towards the scene and hit the man in vain.

I could only watch as he beat my mother.

My younger self ran toward the man and began to hit him rapidly with the plank of wood.

The man eased of my mother and kicked me my younger self-aside.

The plank fell out of her hands.

"We normally like to sell our woman as virgins if we can, make more money, but I am afraid Ichihara – san that we are going to have to break your daughter in before we arrive," said the man.

"No!" screamed Mother loudly.

"I won't let you," she screamed lunging towards the man again.

My younger self stood up and grabbed the plank of wood and tried knock the man down.

"I hear voices!" cried Yamato from a distance.

Mother and my younger self continued to beat the man and eventually he fell.

Mother stuck the finishing blow to his head, killing him.

"We can't stop now Yuuko, we will have to kill them all," she said.

She looked up at Mother and gripped the plank of wood tightly.

"What are those bodies? Over here!" cried another member of the crew.

The remaining men on the ship came into view.

"That bitch killed three already, we are going to have to kill her," said Yamato.

"What about the girl, she has bloody hands as well," commented a member of the crew.

"She will sell for a high price, she is still young and pure," answered Yamato.

Yamato stayed to the side as the group of men advanced forward.

I watched my Mother get beat to the ground.

One crewmember tried to lower his pants but was stopped by Yamato.

"Don't be crude, her daughter is watching," he said.

Mother tried to stand up but was kicked down.

"Maybe I should have my way with her before you kill her," said Yamato moving closer.

"Jump," Mother said weakly, "jump off the boat. Don't let them dirty you."

A man kicked her head and she was motionless.

"Mom!" my younger self cried.

She ran to the edge of the boat but was held back by the men.

Waves crashed against the boat forcing the man to let go of my younger self.

Using all of her strength, she began to try to push people off of the boat.

She managed to push two people off before the storm got so out control that she was forced to hold on to the railing to stay aboard.

Soon members of the crew were falling off the boat without her help.

A long ten minutes later the storm ended.

She looked around for a place to run, but there was nowhere else she could hide.

The size of the crew diminished to the size of the three.

Yamato and two other members were all that was left.

The advanced and eventually Yamato grabbed onto her.

"Your coming with me," he growled dragging her the captain's quarters.

"Let go!" she objected, trying to squirm away.

"You killed my crew members bitch, your not worth keeping alive," he said. "I will have my way with you and than I will kill you myself."

"No!" she cried.

They arrived at the door, "don't disturb me," he ordered.

He shoved her into the room.

"No, no, no," I cried, closing my eyes.

I had no choice but to relive this event.

I plugged my ears and waited for the memory to change.

After a long time I opened my eyes,

My younger self covered herself with a blanket and pushed a sleeping Yamato off of her.

Tears rolled down her eyes as she quietly dressed herself.

She stared down at Yamato from the bed.

Suddenly she held a pillow over his face.

Yamato struggled but she forced her weight onto the pillow and after a minute he stopped moving.

She lifted Yamato off of the bed and dragged him out of the room and onto the deck of the boat. Using all of her strength she managed to slowly throw him off of the boat.

"I will have to kill them all," she said aloud.

She waited by the side of the door where the sailors slept.

As the remaining to members came up from the bunker she individually stuck a blow to their head.

She spent the next day throwing bodies off the boat into the sea.

When she came across Mother's body, she dragged fathers where her mother lay.

"I am sorry," she cried kneeling down.

"I can't send you away properly," she said.

She curled up into her knees and sobbed.

"I don't know what to do," she said when no more tears would fall.

She stood up, "I can't leave you on this cursed boat, let the ocean purify you."

As she had done with the members of the crew, she slowly threw Mother and Father overboard.

She fell over and stared at the sky.

"I am sorry Mother, I am not pure anymore," she said.

…

I watched my younger-self debate on how she would leave this world.

She eventually caved to her survival instinct and searched for food.

There were enough rations for over twenty people.

…

Loud voices woke her up.

"Stop the boat!" cried unknown voices.

She stood up.

"Help me!" she cried.

She spotted a group of fishermen.

"It's a young girl," said one.

"Why is she alone?" asked another.

Not being able to understand the language she realized she was at the shores of China.

Living in China for over decade, I could now understand Mandarin.

The fisherman looked at each other.

"We can't just leave her there," said one.

"Poor child looks like she has seen the other side," said one.

"Stay there," called one.

She didn't understand but she hoped that they would save her.

…

Her arrival was a big deal in the small village.

Everyone came to see the commotion of the child who had traveled the sea by herself.

"Who is she?" asked one of the children.

"Does she not understand us?" asked another child.

"Child!" called an adult.

Not understanding anything she continued to look around.

"You meddling lot, this child has been through enough. Back away! Give her space!" commanded a low raspy voice.

The crowd split apart, reveling a short old lady.

She was wearing attire that she had never seen before.

"What is your name?" she asked in Japanese.

My younger self was visibly surprised.

"Speak up!" demanded the old lady.

"Ichihara Yuuko!" she responded quickly.

"You're the only one who can understand her, please take care of her," begged one of the fishermen.

"I am an elder now, if I wanted children, I would had my own!" she objected.

"Sun Dongmei, I beg you," begged the other fisherman.

"Ichihara," called Dongmei.

She stood up straight.

"You're going to be living with me," she said.

"Yes mam, " she responded.

"She has to live with the witch, how unfortunate," said young boy.

Dongmei glared at the boy causing him to run away.

"What's going on?" asked a young boy.

The boy's voice caught my attention.

It was a younger Clow.

"A foreigner child washed up onto our shores," replied his father.

"She is going to be living with Sun Dongmei, its best you stay away from her."

….

I opened my eyes and I was no longer lost within my own memories.

My body was shaking but not of my own accord.

"Clow?" I called out nervously.

"I am so sorry Yuuko," he said.

He wrapped his arms around my body.

"Clow," I cried.

He held me quietly for a long time.

"I didn't know…" he trailed off.

I turned my head to look at him.

His expression made my eyes water again.

I suddenly felt embarrassed.

"I learned that woman who are not pure are no good anymore. Can I still be by your side?" I asked quietly.

No man would take a woman who was no longer pure. Would this change his opinion of me?

I moved away, even if it hurt, I had to know.

"I told you that I would never leave you alone. Yuuko, I would never purposefully hurt you," he said.

His expression was unreadable.

Faster than I could process he was holding me again.

"I will protect you Yuuko. No man will ever touch you against your will again!" he vowed.

I cried into his chest.

It was like Clow to make all my troubles disappear.

_What would I do when he found a woman he loves?_


End file.
